Icespike
Icespike is an egomaniacal Japanese assassin who employs specialized cybernetic body-armor. =The Legend of Icespike= After Grandmother leaves Japan isolated and self–contained in orbit over the Earth following an alien invasion, the Anti-Grannies take over the orbiting nation and form a Humanists citizen council. In his quest to be legendary, Icespike becomes the guardian of the Neopium. The Proud Gatekeeper When a Healers Restoration Underground force blasted into a scan-shielded chamber in the Satori commerce spire in the warehouse section that Makiko Minashi suspected was a Neopium laboratory, Icespike killed two of them and declared that their blood would be as good as any for writing the first chapter of his legend. After Icespike tossed a Healer inside the laboratory, the others shot him and his armor deflected their ion fire, then when they used staffs against him, he created an ice staff and beat them up. As Icespike stood over an injured Healer that assured she would not tell anyone what happened, he said that he wanted her to tell everyone so his legend would grow, but he was hired to protect that installation and that if he freed her the government would send troops, Kazuyo Nakadai, Tanaka’s enforcer, or Tohru Nakadai, the Rai. When he realized, while protecting the laboratory was his job, that to have his name be on the lips of every, man, woman, and child was his destiny, Icespike let the Healer go. That evening, Tohru emerged from the Nerveweb into the Sinanju video showroom in the Satori commerce spire and found himself surrounded by shoppers, who, though he urged them to leave, unexpectedly gathered around him and slapped him with drug discs that injected him with fast–working chemicals that clouded his mind. Staring at Tohru from atop a billboard, Icespike ordered the patrons to leave, then, he leapt in front of Tohru and told him that there was no shame in using soldiers long as he handled the kill. Though he was enervated, Tohru was quick enough to block a speedspike, which impressed Icespike, who wondered aloud how long he could resist a full attack and shot him with a volley. Upset that people knew who Tohru was whether they hated him or loved him, while he had spent his whole life lost among the fifty billion faceless others in the country, Icespike swore that when he killed him everyone would know his name, when then Tohru kicked him across the face and knocked him off his feet. As Icespike rushed to stab Tohru with two spikes that sprung from his armor, Kazuyo shot him and knocked him off his feet again, the she landed next to Tohru to reprimand him for interfering, but when she noticed that he was injured she took pity on him. Suddenly, Icespike shot Kazuyo with a dart spray that disrupted her concentration and knocked her off her feet, and then he beat her up with his staff. While he watched Icespike hit Kazuyo, Tohru wondered how much punishment her alien–forge armor could withstand and realized that he could not her help by worrying and had to remember Grandmother’s teachings to focus the Rai energy that coursed through him to purify his body and purge the poison. Just as Icespike had cornered Kazuyo and was about to deliver a killing blow, Tohru snuck up from behind him and shattered his helmet, then he kicked him and sent him reeling through a glass billboard. As government soldiers rushed toward him, Icespike stole a vascar and escaped so that his legend would survive. =Unity= When Erica Pierce, the God–like entity called Mothergod, tries to achieve Unity, a convergence of all the timelines, the Geomancers of two eras gather the heroes of Earth to stop her in one final decisive battle for all eternity in the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality. The Fall of Japan When Tohru Nakadai, Magnus, and Gilad Anni-Padda entered the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality, to stop Unity, a convergence of all timelines, the God-like entity called Erica Pierce watched them from her Rainbow Tower and feared that Tohru’s power posed the greater hazard to her plans. In a bid to turn Tohru away, Erica contacted him as a hologram projected through a Bionisaur and offered him a chance to save his world. After she conjured an image of Japan as it appeared in orbit over the Earth, Erica told Tohru that she was projecting an energy matrix wavelength into his timeline that increased gravitational fields, and then she pushed Japan from orbit to prove her intention. As Japan dropped Earthward, the suspension support arms deployed automatically throughout the host body to keep the citizens safe. After Erica gave Tohru a rod that would instantly transport him to Japan and negate the mag–grav field once he arrived, she melted the entrance he used to reach the Lost Land so that, once he left, he could never return. Stuck between Erica’s threat to fill the sky with the blood of millions, and Gilad and Magnus’ rationalization that she wanted him gone because she feared him and their plea that he weigh the millions of lives against the billions that would die if they lost, Tohru shattered the rod, and, in retaliation, Erica destroyed Japan. As Japan experienced an increased gravity surge that completely decayed its orbit and made an impact with Earth imminent, the technicians in the headland’s unified operations control center initiated dragon mode in an effort to break their fall, even though its missing limb prevented them from safely making planet-fall. In what felt like an eternity, Japan fell from the sky and crashed into the Indian Ocean, killing millions of people upon impact. The Walking Dead Soon after Japan fell on the edge of the Indian Ocean, Icespike, who survived because he had greater protection than most, accepted a proposal from Isao Seko that would earn him the fame he craved and would make him second in importance only to the new emperor of Japan. After Isao’s vessel crashed when Kazuyo Nakadai’s X–O Commando armor tore a hole through it, Icespike followed a distress beacon to his location to protect him and ensure that his name would not die along with him. When Kazuyo found Isao in the remnants of the Ojima necropolis standing on the compacted ash–chips of Japan’s dead, he sarcastically asked her if she had come to rescue him and then shot her with a pistol which beam harmlessly bounced off her armor. Enraged, Kazuyo told Isao that he would pay for taking her husband and child, but then Icespike shouted that she would have to collect from him first. When Kazuyo shouted his name, Icespike urged her to scream it because it would soon be on the lips of the world as the man who killed their new emperor’s most powerful enemy. After Kazuyo rose off the ground into the air to avoid a speedspike, Icespike followed her using modifications he had made to his armor’s offensive mode. Suddenly, Kazuyo shot Icespike with an energy blast and he crashed. As Kazuyo swooped down, Icespike hit her with a lance while Isao shot an ash compactor that released a plume of pressurized gases that blinded her long enough for Icespike to tackle her. While Icespike sprayed Kazuyo with a barrage of ice darts, her armor jammed his spray nozzles and she told him that people would sing for centuries of his failure as they exploded and burnt his arms. Category: Rai Category: Characters